Install VMware
Step-by-step notes on installing a new VMware virtual machine running Windows XP Pro under Windows XP Pro * Create a new virtual machine. * Choose custom settings. * Choose Windows XP Pro as the guest OS. * Choose the file location for the VM. * Set the memory of the VM (e.g., 384MB). * Choose NAT networking. * Create a new virtual disk (or use an existing disk or a raw HD partition). * Choose disk size. For coLinux testing, 4.0GB is the absolute minimum. Try 7.5GB, or even a bit more. * Specify the name and location of the disk file. * Click on Advanced to make sure the disk is connected to IDE 0:0 (this is the default for a Windows guest, whereas it's SCSI 0:0 for a Linux guest). * Click on Finish. * Install Windows XP Pro. * After Windows XP Pro is installed, install the VMware Tools. * Log off of Windows and reboot the VM. * Set the desired screen resolution. * Install Windows XP SP 1a, reboot. * Start IE and go to http://windowsupdate.microsoft.com/, install the Windows Update local application (digitally signed by Microsoft). Then install all the critical patches, any other updates you want, reboot multiple times as necessary. * Configure: * Windows appearance/Window manager * Start Menu * Login option (e.g., Classic) * Administration options and management of user accounts * Rename "Administrator" and "Guest" accounts if desired * Etc. * On the VM, set up a folder for coLinux file storage. * Set up an installation folder for coLinux releases and another for coLinux snapshots. * Share the VM's folder(s) allowing you to copy back and forth from the host. You must also allow shared write access to write files to the VMs folder(s). * Copy the coLinux files to the folder on the VM. * Get/download to the VM: * 7-Zip (http://7-zip.org/) * Dan Slater's file image manipulation programs : ** (http://www.geocities.com/dan_slater/colinux/utils.zip) * Bart Kerver's Cygwin/X X server repackaging : ** (http://speeldoos.showcase.surfnet.nl/startx.zip) * VNC (http://realvnc.com/) or Ultr@VNC (http://ultravnc.sf.net) (has a really fast RFB mode) * Install 7-Zip so you can unzip virtual disk files in BZ2 format. * Unzip a disk image to the installation folder. * Create a swap disk image with the mkFile.exe utility. * Install the TAP-Win32 virtual network adapter. * Configure your outside (Internet) Network Connection (e.g., Network Connection 1) to enable ICS -- Network Connections window; right-click on AMD PCnet adapter; click Properties; click the Advanced tab; click the Activate ICS checkbox (you may need to click on "I want to enable ICS even though I haven't gone through the Network Wizard. I understand the security implications blah blah blah"); the ICF checkbox should already be disabled. * You can enable ICF for Network Connection 1 unless you want to share a folder on the WinXP VM with your host. ICF will block Windows sharing. * Edit the XML configuration file to point to your disk and swap images. * Check the README instructions for more information on getting started with coLinux. * In a Windows Command Prompt window, run colinux-daemon. Have fun! * You can change your VMware virtual disk to undoable instead of persistent after all the Windows guest OS, coLinux, etc., configuration is complete. ----MassTranslated on 25 Dec 2004. ----MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:36:20 UTC 2006